


A Touching Moment

by Great_Wizard_Emi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_Wizard_Emi/pseuds/Great_Wizard_Emi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful with your electronic devices, you never know what might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touching Moment

**Author's Note:**

> MINOR SPOILERS! Hey guys I just finished the third book in the Mortal Instruments and it inspired me to write this to break up some of the angst, hope you enjoy.

"Alec...hey...Alec." Magnus whispered, trying to capture the boy's attention, without alerting the boy's parents and other adult shadow hunters that had gathered in a circle to discuss battle strategies or some such nonsense.

Alec noticed and a few moments later gave a half-arsed excuse about using the bathroom and slipped off into the shadows; cast over an ally way by two massive shops; to join Magnus.

"Magnus." The younger boy acknowledged nervously. "what is is."

"Alec." Magnus replied in kind. "I...the battle, it's going to be...dangerous, so.."

"Magnus if your trying to talk me out of fighting, don't. I'm going one way or another." Alec said annoyance and understanding colouring his tone.

"That is not what I'm trying to say Alec." Magnus paused, drawing the Shadow hunter towards him, in an almost hug. He felt no resistance from the younger other than a faint blush and felt it was safe to continue, sighing, he did so. "What I'm trying to say, is that there is something I want to tell you, in case...either of us..." Magnus trailed of in search of the right word.

"Dies?" Alec supplied bluntly, noticing the Warlock's difficulty in finding a choice of words. Magnus flinched almost imperceptibly at Alec's choice word. "Not going to happen Magnus, I'm a trained warrior and you've survived for how long? I think you'll manage this battle.

"Yeah, I..i don't think it needs to be said, but.." the warlock placed a surprisingly tender kiss on Alec's forehead "I love you Alec Lightwood. And I love every thing about you, every time I'm around you I feel like I-"

"I JIZZ RIGHT IN MY PANTS EVERY TIME YOUR NEXT TO ME AND WHEN WERE HOLDING HANDS IT'S LIKE HAVING SEX TO ME~" Magnus's cellphone blared, causing the warlock to quickly turn the blasted device off with magic.

"I regret giving my number to Isabell now." Magnus mumbled under his breath, hoping that Alec didn't mind the interruption of their precious moment, he saw Alec's face covered by his hair and thought that the younger night be upset, until Alec burst out into laughter.

"I...Shouldda...known...that...was your...ring tone." Alec managed to choke out as he doubled over in laughter.


End file.
